Hakuei Ren
|kanji = 練白瑛 |romaji = Ren Hakuei |gender = Female |age = 21, 22 (currently) |height = 169 cm (5'5") |djinn = Paimon |family = Hakutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (mother) Koutoku Ren (uncle/deceased) Hakuyuu Ren (brother/deceased) Hakuren Ren (brother/deceased) Hakuryuu Ren (brother) Kouen Ren (cousin) Koumei Ren (cousin) Kouha Ren (cousin) Six unnamed princesses (cousins) Kougyoku Ren (cousin) |allies = Seisyun Ri Hakuryuu Ren Judar Aladdin Dorji Boyan Bator Kouen Ren |enemies = Ryosai |djinn = Paimon |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Princess Kou Empire General |affiliation = Paimon Kou Empire |manga = Night 19 |anime = Episode 4 |seiyu = Nana Mizuki (Japanese) Jan-pui Jyu (Cantonese) Jeong Mi Bae (Korean) |image gallery = yes}} Hakuei Ren (練白瑛, Ren Hakuei) is the Kou Empire's first Princess. She's the General of Northern Station Corps of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army. Hakuei is the owner of the Djinn, Paimon. She is a Dungeon Capturer, having captured one Dungeon, and one of Judar's King Candidates. Appearance She is an average height young woman with long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She has a mole under the left side of her mouth, which is in the same place as her brothers and their mother, Gyokuen Ren. Her head wear has changed from wearing a hair ornament on the right side of her hair, to a metal headband and hair ornaments attached to her bangs. During her time with the Kouga, received a small vertical scar across her left cheek. After several months, she has more scars throughout her body. She wears clothes that are native to her country with metal armor. She also carries a fan with white feathers which is also her metal vessel. Personality Hakuei is a kind woman who has a strong sense of justice. She treasures her younger brother, Hakuryuu Ren, a lot. She is a pacifist and does not wish to wage wars. She takes over as Hakuryuu’s mother, and even made sure that Hakuryuu would be able to do everything on his own, which includes cooking. History When Hakuei was young, her father Hakutoku Ren, the First Emperor of the Kou Empire, and two of the princes, her brothers Hakuyuu and Hakuren, were killed in a fire during a revolt set up by her mother, Gyokuen Ren (though she has only recently learned of this fact). After the revolt, Gyokuen told Hakuei and her younger brother, Hakuryuu Ren, that the current Emperor, her uncle Koutoku Ren, will adopt them and they will still have the title of princess and prince. After that, Hakuei thanked and began to console her mother. Sometime after this, Hakuei and her assistant Seisyun Ri, conquered the Dungeon of Paimon, with her obtaining the Djinn. Also, Hakuei became a General of the Western Subjugation Army of the Kou Empire, which was situated near the residents of the Kouga Clan in Tenzan Plateau. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuei Ren first appears when saving Aladdin off an out of control horse. She is with her assistant, Seisyun Ri, and Ryosai. She introduces herself and formally asks the Kouga Clan to become apart of the Kou Empire, but they refuse when Ryosai hits Toya, since she offered horse milk to the Princess. Then, they go away back to Kou Empire's army base. That night, Aladdin goes to visit Hakuei to have a talk with her. She tells him how she doesn't want war and Aladdin becomes able to trust her. Another day, some of the soldiers appear hited by arrows. Ryosai tells Hakuei they were attacked by Kouga Clan's members. Suspicious of what he said, Hakuei and Seisyun Ri go to the Kouga Clan to talk to them, only to be ambushed by an angry Kouga Clan. They accuse Hakuei's soldiers of attacking Baba, the Kouga Clan leader. As she came to understand the situation, she became very angry with her own men. Baba suddenly appears and, even wounded by an arrow of Kou Empire's army, tells Hakuei that they would join the Empire, much to the dismay of everyone else. Back at the army base, Hakuei is betrayed by Ryosai, who is revealed to be the cause of the misunderstanding. She is attacked by arrows, but uses the powers of her Djinn, Paimon, to defend it. She starts fighting with Seisyun against the army, but despite her efforts, she is captured since the soldiers were in great numbers. When she is about to be killed by Ryosai, Aladdin appears and uses Ugo to defeat him. As Seisyun wakes up, Hakuei explains how they both captured a Dungeon. Hakuei's Metal Vessel lights up and when Aladdin touches it, it summons a materialized Paimon. Ugo is summoned and they have an unheard conversation, but Paimon explains how she can't help them. Paimon says she only wants to see Hakuei as King. After talking to Paimon they separate with Hakuei offering to introduce Judar to Aladdin. Pirates Arc She is seen in Hakuryuu's memories of when half of their family were killed. World Exploration Arc She is rushing to the Kou Empire on horses with her Household, Seisyun and over 100 members of the Kouga Clan, behind. In the Imperial City, Koumei is amazed at how quickly she arrived and asks Hakuei who are these people. She explains that as her Djinn, Paimon, seems to be a fertile Djinn, she has so many Household members and thanks to their strength, she was able to fight until now. Koumei states that when it comes to number and the battle power of Household, Hakuei is second to none. Then, Hakuryuu also appears with his Household, creatures created with life magic, Hakuei tells Koumei that they arrived quickly thanks to his help. She seems quite worried about the change in her brother's personality. Then, they enter to the imperial palace and when Kouen arrives shortly after that, Hakuei bows to him. At night, Hakuei goes with Hakuryuu to the library where Kouen is. She smiles and says that Kouen's appearance doesn't quite suit him, calling him "Lord Kouen". He agrees with her and says to Hakuryuu that he wanted to have a talk with him. Kouen then starts talking about King Solomon, who created the Metal Vessels, and the Toran Language. Kouen says that our world will become one, for that reason, a single King must control the world. Then, he asks Hakuryuu and Hakuei to lend their strength to him. The next morning, Hakuei and her siblings head to the funeral of their uncle and former emperor, Koutoku Ren. She walks into the room and her mother, Gyokuen Ren, greets her children. She is worried when her mother said that the now deceased emperor was sick for quite along time and it suddenly became worse. She is shocked as everyone when Gyokuen, instead of Kouen, became the new Emperor for the Kou Empire; and for the state of affairs if the Imperial Court split into two: one siding with Kouen and the other with her mother. She asks her mother to reconsider taking the throne, but was cut off by Hakuryuu saying that their mother should take it. She and her cousin, Kouha, are shocked at this statement by Hakuryuu and the repeated agreement of the persons echoing around the room. After the funeral, Hakuei goes after Hakuryuu and asks why he did such a thing. He says he obtained the power and now he will protect her. He finally tells her the truth about the death of their father and brothers: was Gyokuen who assassinated them. Hakuei is surprised, but Hakuryuu supposes she already noticed that their mother changed and the group of priests behind her are the Al-Thamen, who are manipulating the Kou Empire. Hakuryuu grabs her hand, saying they will destroy them together and take back their old nation. With a dark expression, he tells her that he lived until today just do realize that. Hakuei is horrified and reminds him what Kouen said one day before: "Division invites destruction.", that is why Kouen will not allow an absurd thing such as a civil war; she says the world is one. After the talk, Hakuei asks Hakuryuu if something happened to him and it's not like she doesn't believe him, but now she needs a little time. Then, she apologizes to him. Magnostadt Arc Hakuei is somewhere with her army, when her cousin, Kouen, calls her and the other Kou Metal Vessel users through long-range Clairvoyance Magic to go to Magnostadt. She answers "Acknowledged" and enters in her Paimon Djinn Equip form.Night 187, Pages 13-14 Aladdin is in trouble because he doesn't have any staff and cannot use his Magic decently when Hakuei uses Paimon's power to catch the Black Djinn and throws them to where the Kou warriors are. Her family destroy the Black Djinn and Hakuei, Kougyoku Ren, Koumei and Kouha appear with Kouen in the center. Aladdin sees Hakuei and calls to her, who is surprised to see him. Hakuei asks Aladdin why is he here. Koumei asks her if Aladdin is someone she knows, and that how are they related. Hakuei recalls what happened with the Kouga Clan and Ryosai and, with a smile, answers that Aladdin saved her life.Night 188, Pages 11-15 Hakuei is fighting against the Black Djinn and says that there's no end to this, and that they have to sever them from the source, that black sphere, the "medium". Alibaba Saluja agrees with her, and says to let's do it. Hakuei uses her power to create a path with wind and wrench the Black Djinn open, so Alibaba can pass through them and attacks the "medium" directly, but fails. A bit after, she and the majority of the Dungeon Capturers are tired. Kouen keeps attacking the Black Djinn alone, and she screams his name when six Black Djinn fusioned attack him. When Kouen digs a hole in the earth with his Agares Djinn Equip, she, astonished, says that he has stimulated the veins of the earth and pulled out a lava flow.Night 189, Pages 4-5, 7, 17 After Kouen has grabbed Alibaba and forced him to get into the lava flow, Hakuei makes a detailed explanation of what Kouen truly said: that if things continues like this against such a great number of opponents, things will get out of control, so Kouen wants the support of Alibaba after he replenishes his Magoi in the volcano because he controls a flame Djinn just like him. After her more polite and reasonable explanation, Aladdin has doubts about if Kouen really said it.Night 190, Pages 6-7 She agrees when Koumei says that they have to protect them so no Black Djinn gets close to them.Night 190, Page 9 Aladdin realizes which is the weak point of the doll and he, Kouha, Kougyoku and Hakuei prepare their attacks, as Koumei will direct them. Hakuei is the first in summoning her Extreme Magic, Pa'ir Al-Hazard, saying "Shatter the Earth! Hear the roar of the Wind God that reduces everything to a cloud of dust...", which has the form of a huge tornado. Kouha and Kougyoku summon their Extreme Magic as well, but their Magoi is insufficient. Kouen and Alibaba join the fight, and after their joint attacks they realize that the doll begins to steal Rukh from the sea and becomes bigger.Night 192, Pages 5-18 The doll suddenly attacks Hakuei, but Aladdin protects her with his Borg. Even so, she runs out of Magoi and loses consciousness.Night 193, Pages 4-5, 13-14 She fully recovers her Magoi thanks to Scheherazade and summons her Extreme Magic along with all the Dungeon Capturers gathered in the battlefield Night 195, Pages 13-14 Abilities Hakuei has a low amount of Magoi. Swordplay :Hakuei has shown some skill in swordplay. Djinn Hakuei's Metal Vessel.png|Hakuei's Metal Vessel Hakuei and Paimon anime.png|Hakuei and Paimon Hakuei's Paimon Djinn Equip.png|Djinn Equip Hakuei Equip.png|Hakuei's Djinn Equip (anime) Hakuei's Djinn Equip.gif|Djinn Equipping Hakuei's Wind.gif|Hakuei summoning tornadoes Magul Alhazard.gif|Magul Alhazard Pa'ir Al-Hazard.png|Pa'ir Al-Hazard Paimon's_power_DE.png|Grabbing some Black Djinn Hakuei Household.png|Household Hakuei's Djinn is Paimon, the Djinn of Maniacal Love and Chaos. Paimon is a Wind Djinn. Household Paimon is a fecundity type of Djinn, meaning she is capable of reproducing, which may be the reason Hakuei's Household consists of Seisyun Ri, Dorji, Bator, Boyan, and more than 100 other members of the Kouga Clan. Metal Vessel Hakuei's Djinn Metal Vessel is a flabellum with a metal handle, and feather like appendages. *'Magul Al-Hazard' :When Hakuei uses this attack, she creates a huge tornado with her in the middle. The tornado starts to spiral and destroys everything in its path. Djinn Equip When Hakuei equips with Paimon, she gains gold, pink and white armor. Hakuei gains the same metal chains Paimon has on her nipples, and her flabellum transforms to look similar to a trident. She also gains light colored (probably white) feathers all around her body and her hair near the face is all made of feathers too. She has a metal headband around her head, and her hair turns to a light color, and is tied into a low tail. She also has a a belt, resembling Kouha and Kouen's one, on her waist. Her Djinn allows her to create small and large tornadoes to protect her and attack her enemy. These tornadoes are powerful, but because of her lack of Magoi, it doesn't last long. Pa'ir Al-Hazard (Thunder Roar Tornado) :When using this Extreme Magic, Hakuei summons an tremendous tornado that ensnare an opponent in its center and shatters the opponent with it's extreme wind power. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Seisyun Ri It is unknown when the two met, but seem to have full faith and trust in each other. Seisyun helped Hakuei conquer Paimon's dungeon. Hakuryuu Ren Hakuei loves her little brother and took over the role of their mother after their family was mysteriously murdered. She made sure he could do things on his own, such as cooking. She is used to him worrying over her future and tells him that he shouldn't worry over her. Hakuryuu claims she's the only person he ever opened his heart to. When they meet again after the Kou Emperor's, Koutoku Ren, funeral, he tells her his intentions of killing their mother which both surprises and disturbs her. Aladdin She saves Aladdin from a run away horse during his stay with the Kouga Clan later down he saves her from being killed by Ryosai. She seems to have a friendly relationship with him, even saying as she left for Kou that she should introduce Judar to him next time they meet. When Koumei asks how she and Aladdin know each other, she smiles happily and says that Aladdin saved her life. Trivia *Her name means White Crystal in Chinese. *Her hobby is sewing and her weakness is cooking. Her special skill is equitation.Magi Official Guidebook *Her cooking is at a level that is so bad that it has almost killed her personal attendant, Seisyun, and younger brother, Hakuryuu, many times.Volume 11's Stickers *Though skilled, her catastrophic taste has made her hand embroidered works quite famous.Volume 16 Extra *On her early design, she was supposed to be Hakuryuu's younger sister. According to Ohtaka the story might have been completely different had their relationship been kept like this.BD Volume 6’s *She is the first to perform Djinn Equip in the anime, but doesn't equip until the Magnostadt Arc in the manga. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire